


Dragons of Diamond

by Silver_Siren



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Allagans suck, Does that count as Oviposition?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Forgive Me, Giving birth to gems, I don't know, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Old Doman Legends, Original Beast Tribe, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Repopulation, Spoilers, Steven Universe References, Too many people fucking each other at once, Warrior of Light is actually my Warrior of Light, Writing in archaic English is hard, Zenos doesn't want to share his Warrior, Zenos is overprotective, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: Millennia ago, the Allagans had a genius idea of creating an original beast tribe that didn't worship any sort of eikon and would be perfect soldiers that could be created on-demand. Taking essence from dragons and infusing it into precious gems, they succeeding in creating the new race, which they named "Crystanima". And, of course, it all went straight to hell-they rebelled, and a massive war broke out. Though the Allagans technically won, it came at a bloody price, and it ended with the Four Diamonds-Blue, Yellow, White, and Pink-all being sealed away in separate locations, malms upon malms from each other.Fast-forward a few eras, and the citizens of Doma are celebrating their recent liberation from Garlemald's iron grasp. However, we can't have nice things because this is Final Fantasy, and all of the lives lost freed White Diamond from her ancient prison. Now, in addition to dealing with Zenos and his Legion (as well as his raging fight-boner for the Warrior of Light), the Alliance and Scions must also contend with one royally-pissed off beast tribe that's not actually as evil as one might think.But, then again, maybe the Crystanima's ancient rage could be redirected at the Garleans...





	1. Shattering Chains

Chapter 1: Shattering Chains

Doma, freshly liberated. Celebrations were wild. Finally, after years of oppression, she was free from Garlean rule. Though there would be mourning for the fallen later, the here and now was joyous. But the exhausted Warrior of Light had elected to retreat to her quarters and sleep, and the Xaela had returned to the Azim Steppe, no doubt intending to celebrate in their own way.

 

Drinks were being served and consumed. The food was grand. Lyse and Alisaie were enjoying the respite-

 

Suddenly, the earth trembled violently, followed by a deafening roar that pierced the night. Lyse and Alisaie tensed, drawing their weapons-

 

“Look to the sky! The Dragon made of White Diamond flies free!” Yugiri exclaimed.

 

“What?! How?! That was supposed to be a mere story!” Hien demanded, looking up. His eyes widened in horror.

 

“Kami help us all… if that really is the Dragon of White Diamond…” He whispered.

 

“Dragon of White Diamond? What are you all talking about?!” Lyse demanded. 

 

“It's an old Doman tale. Millennia ago, supposedly, the Dragon of White Diamond, along with the other Dragons of Diamond, rampaged all over the world, kidnapping and killing. It all seemed hopeless, until a small band of heroes led an assault on the White Diamond Quarry. Through a mighty struggle, they defeated and sealed her away, though at a bloody price. And when they challenged the others, they succeeded, one by one, but more and more blood was shed, until only one young woman, a princess at that, remained.” Hien began.

 

“She ordered the tale to be written and told until the end of time. Later, she received a vision, which she recorded as a prophecy.” Yugiri added.

 

“A prophecy? Do you remember how it went?” Lyse asked.

 

“Quite well. My mother drilled it into my skull…”

 

Hien cleared his throat.

 

“ _ Champions of afar shall shatter the chains of steel. The children of steel shall flee henceforth, and all will seem well. But the blood spilled shall taint the land, and a fortnight later, during the full moon, they shall break free from their prison thought eternal. So shall they take their vengeance, and all the world will know the wrath of the Dragons of Diamond. But hope will yet shine in Red, and the White shall change henceforth.”  _

 

“Talk about a morbid prophecy…” Lyse muttered.

 

“What could it mean? The first half was obviously referred to us coming and the Xaela helping free Doma from Garlean rule, and then it says the blood shed broke some kind of seal, but what could the rest of it mean?” Alisaie wondered.

 

“It’s safe to say that the Dragons of Diamond won’t be too pleased after several millennia of confinement. They’ve had too much time to brood and dwell on the sins committed against their kind… whatever those sins are.” Hien pointed out. Alphinaud frowned.

 

“Why do I have a feeling it is the Dragonsong War all over again…”

* * *

 

She arrived in the Quarry… her Quarry. Ruined by the flesh-children… all as she remembered it. Such disgusting, selfish, pathetic creatures… But at least they could be rendered useful and atone for their sins by recreating what they so readily destroyed… she smirked, fangs showing. 

 

**_“RISE, MY CHILDREN! YOUR DIAMOND HATH RETURNED!”_ **

 

The few intact gems within the Quarry responded to the call of their Diamond, and came forth, light shining from the gems as they awoke, taking their animal forms. Rubies in the forms of predators, Rose Quartzes in the shapes of nursing beasts, and Sapphires in the shapes of birds… all knelt before their Diamond.

 

**_“You all know what to do… Go forth! The time has come for the flesh-children to REPENT!”_ **

 

A chorus of delighted cries, and the Rubies took off into the night, while the Sapphires began to restore the Quarry, while the Roses shapeshifted into varying forms of Spoken, before slipping out into the night as well. When her throne was restored, she laid down upon it, an evil smirk coming across her face. She closed her eyes, and shivered in delight at the mere  _ thought _ of countless mortals at the mercy of those they once sought to use as war-slaves… It was so very  _ wonderful.  _

  
**_“All is fair in war… But I must wonder… what hath the mortals done in our absence?”_** She mused softly. 


	2. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyse and company return to Eorzea, the thought of this mysterious new threat heavy on their minds. Upon arrival, a seemingly-skittish stowaway is discovered... but all is not as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS I AM ALIVE

“Cap’n, Cap’n! There's a problem!”

 

Carvellain turned to see one of his deckhands running towards him, panting heavily. They had returned to Limsa after the haul to the Ruby Sea, safe and sound, though troubled at the revelation of the White Diamond Dragon’s release. And now, one of Carvellain’s deckhands had come running, with some sort of news, likely bad.

 

“Is it Rhoswen and her dear Sirens?” He asked nonchalantly.

 

“No… we found a stowaway in a crate!”

 

Carvellain blinked.

 

“A… stowaway?”

* * *

 

True to the deckhand’s word, a stowaway was indeed inside the crate-a pale-skinned woman with long, light green hair, wearing naught more than a simple pale green dress and gloves of the same color. She seemed skittish and was easily startled. It wasn't until Lyse approached her (seemingly being the only one without a weapon) softly and gently and kneeled down to her level that she stopped panicking.

 

“It's alright. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you.” She assured, putting out a hand. The girl whimpered softly, before taking the proffered hand and allowing herself to be pulled out of the crate.

 

“Can you walk?” Lyse asked gently. The mystery woman nodded, and Lyse gently let her down. She dusted herself off, and bowed in respect.

 

“Thank you kindly, miss.” She said. Lyse shook her head.

 

“It's no trouble… erm, what is your name?”

 

“Ah… it's Wendy.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Wendy! I'm Lyse, and behind me is Alisaie.”

 

Wendy nodded.

 

“Forgive me for ruining this little moment, but would you care to explain _why_ you elected to stow away on a pirate ship?” Alisaie questioned. Wendy shrunk down.

 

“My friends told me to run… so I did… I didn’t ask… I just ran…”

 

Alisaie narrowed her gaze, but shrugged and sighed.

 

“Well, what’s done is done. Just stay out of trouble. Come on, we have another nation to liberate, and I’m sure Captain Carvellain has his own matters to attend to.” Alisaie said, before turning and leaving. The Captain and his crew returned to their ship, and the rest of the passengers, save for Wendy.

 

After everyone had left, a demonic smirk came across Wendy’s face.

 

 _Facet W117, Cut P107, report in._ White Diamond’s voice ordered.

 

 _Reporting in, my Diamond. I’ve made the journey successfully. The majority suspect nothing, though there is a small fleshling that seemed slightly suspicious._ “Wendy” reported back.

 

_Our plans can not be exposed before the time is right. Restore the nearest Mine to functional capacity, capture the girl, and send her here for conversion. I don’t care how you do it, so long as she’s alive. Then, resume executing your original orders._

 

_As you will, my Diamond._

 

The enigmatic woman secretly conjured a strange, clear powder in her hand.

 

“Alisaie… You will be the first of many…”

 

She blew the powder from her hand, sending it to the wind.

* * *

 

Alisaie crawled into her bed for the night. The journey back from Doma was a long one, and the thought of the resurrection of the Diamond threat would not leave her alone. The stowaway just seemed _too_ suspicious. Too much of a mystery-

 

Alisaie suddenly began to choke, and then, she felt a heavy presence. A hand gently caressed her face, and she saw the stowaway from earlier.

 

_Why hello there, little Alisaie…_

 

Alisaie swallowed.

 

“I knew it! You’re not some refugee named Wendy, you're one of White Diamond’s servants!”

 

A hearty chuckle.

 

_Indeed, Facet W117, Cut P107, a Peridot in faithful service to the lustrous and glorious White Diamond! And soon, you will join our ranks!_

 

“Like hells I will!” Alisaie fired back, drawing her rapier, moments before slashing at the Peridot. The Gem simply leapt back, and threw something at Alisaie. Seconds later, the Elezen found herself bound in white chains, and then encapsulated in a white, diamond-shaped cage. She pounded as best she could against her prison, but her efforts were fruitless.

 

The Elezen could do nothing except watch as the Peridot tapped the top of the crystalline cage, sending her off.

* * *

 

In the blink of an eye, Alisaie found herself in one of the most… _interesting_ places she'd ever seen. It looked like a well-hollowed-out and well-maintained gem quarry, except instead of small holes made by pickaxes and other tools, there were caverns of varying sizes-homes for the varying servants of the White Diamond Dragon. The walls were lined with a silvery-blue lining, and at the top of each archway was a symbol-four diamond shapes arranged in a diamond-shape-white, pink, blue, and yellow. And varying crystalline creatures populated the halls. And this was only what Alisaie could see from her prison-she could only imagine the exact details of the massive place.

 

Soon enough, she was pulled from the ceiling area, and brought to another area-no “rooms” to speak of, but a series of test tubes of all shapes and sizes, lab tables covered in beakers and other things, and a _massive_ cage in the center.

 

A pinkish wolf placed Alisaie in the massive cage, which closed around her; taking place of what the Peridot had ensnared her in. Mere seconds later, she was bound at the wrists and ankles, with an additional band wrapping around her midsection. And then, thin, sharp needles came closer to her, and she began to panic. She squirmed and struggled, even going as far as to try to use some of her magic to break even one of her binds.

 

“Resistance is futile, little child. Now, I wonder… what will you become?” The pinkish wolf mused, watching as the needles pierced Alisaie’s skin. Strange, shimmering, iridescent fluid began pumping into her veins.

 

Mere seconds later, she shrieked. Her skin shone with bright, sapphire blue light, and a feeling not unlike the beginning of a teleportation spell came over the fiery young Elezen. It didn't take her long to realize her very being was being manipulated into something strange and new to her. She felt her form dissolve, yet her mind remained, until she felt something solid form in the area where the center of her hand would be.

 

Her formless, modified aether instinctively used the solid form as an anchor of sorts, reforming into a large, sapphire-blue coeurl shape, with the object (which resembled a circular sapphire set in the back of what was now her right front paw) standing out. The moment she finished reforming, she felt a powerful force overcome her, as if Zenos yae Galvus himself had punched her square in her skull.

 

She passed out mere moments later.


	3. A Sister Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon discovering his sister has gone missing, Alphinaud flies into a panic....

“Alisaie! Where are you?! This isn't funny!”

 

Alphinaud had flown into full-on panic mode upon being told his sister had somehow vanished in the middle of the night. Without the slightest trace, it seemed. His mind was racing with possibilities.

 

Was this her being petty because he had forced her to rest after her severe wound? Or perhaps the Garleans had kidnapped her? Or perhaps-no, he couldn't allow his thoughts to go any further in that direction, or else he'd go completely mad. No, she  _ had  _ to be alive! He could  _ not  _ lose her-

 

**_“ALPHINAUD LEVEILLEUR!”_ **

 

He jumped and snapped out of his panicked thoughts at the sound of Krile bellowing his name. He looked down, and glared at her.

 

“What was  _ that  _ for, Krile?! You  _ know  _ how I am feeling right now, and yet, you just  _ screamed  _ my name like-”

 

“I  _ do  _ believe I have found something that can assist us in regards to finding your dear sister!” 

 

The Elezen’s eyes widened.

 

“Then speak already!”

 

Krile rolled her eyes. 

 

“You know of our newly awakened…  _ problem,  _ correct?” 

 

“The Dragon of White Diamond and her servants? What do they have to do with Alisaie vanishing into thin air?”

 

“The  _ Crystanima,  _ as they are properly called, are unlike any other Spoken race in existence. They are diverse in subspecies, and have incredible technology at their disposal… including machines and chemicals that allow them to convert other living beings into any member of their kind, save for a Diamond.”

 

Alphinaud’s face turned to one of horror at the realization. He took a step back, and shook his head in denial.

 

“No… no… It cannot be! Alisaie would never allow herself to be taken!” 

 

He slid to his knees, and slammed his fist into the sandy dirt.

 

“No! It cannot be! Alisaie… Alisaie… She can't be-!”

 

“It's too late by now, filthy human! That little brat stuck her nose where it didn't belong, and now, she's one of us! And she can't be changed back!” 

 

Alphinaud was furious. He looked up, and saw the suspicious woman being restrained by Thancred. She was sneering at the young Elezen. He got up, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt; glaring right into her eyes.

 

“Then you had best know of a way to  _ at least  _ set her free from White Diamond's control,  _ Crystanima! _ ” He growled, fury and venom in his voice. Said Crystanima tried to look away, but Thancred made it impossible for her to get very far. The air was quickly getting tense-

 

“Alright, alright! There  _ might  _ be a way to get your precious sister back!” She exclaimed, flailing for a bit before finally slumping out of exhaustion. 

 

“I'm listening….” Alphinaud trailed, arms folded, still glaring at the young Spoken. She sighed heavily.

 

“Okay, first off, did you two come from… what do you humans call the place you incubate yourselves in?”

 

Alphinaud blinked, before it clicked in his head what the Crystanima had asked.

 

“We call it a womb… and yes, Alisaie and I did indeed come from the same womb… in fact, we are actually twins. It is also probably worth noting we don't call the process of carrying children ‘incubating’... what is your name?”

 

“We Crystanima don't exactly  _ have  _ names like you humans. There are too many of us and too many different types of us. But we do have designations…. Mine is Facet W117, Cut P107.” 

 

“That's… interesting…”

 

“The first part means I was made for White Diamond, in the 117th Mine under her jurisdiction. The second part means I was the 107th Gem made, and I'm a Peridot.” 

 

“I… see. But back to how to save Alisaie… why is the fact I'm her fraternal twin relevant?” Alphinaud asked.

 

“Because the way control is maintained over new Gemlings, like your sister, involves taking her soul out of her body and inserting what you might call a ‘pseudo-soul’ in its place.”

 

Alphinaud was horrified, and it showed on his face.

 

“Relax, human-her soul isn't  _ gone.  _ It's kept in a  _ Szhigayushchaya komnata _ \- or, in your language, a Burning Room. The room gets its name from the fact a special fire burns in there to keep the souls sustained.” The Peridot assured, droning. 

 

“Why bother keeping the souls at  _ all?  _ Why not simply let them fade?” Thancred asked.

 

“We  _ have  _ to keep every part of a turned Gem’s being in this world, or they fade away  _ entirely.  _ Believe me, it's been tried before on a few Rubies, but we quickly realized that the soul had to stay. It likely has to do with the fact while a normal Gem is born with the sole purpose of serving their role to their Diamond, a turned Gem might try to resist, and thus we have to take precautions.” She explained.

 

“Have you… never once questioned White Diamond?”

 

The Peridot looked with incredulity towards Lyse.

 

“Why  _ would  _ I? She  _ loves  _ us, and takes care of all of us, like a human mother loves and takes care of her humanlings. I know if probably  _ seems  _ like she's using us, but you don't know what it's like to actually  _ live  _ under any Diamond. If you aren't the enemy, she actually is quite wonderful. I don't know why you would want to take her away from that.”

 

“Because she is our  _ friend,  _ and she would  _ never  _ want to just be something of a purpose to another being!” Lyse snapped. The Peridot sighed.

 

“You just don't  _ understand,  _ do you? There is no chaos within the Crystanima because each Gem is born  _ knowing  _ what they're meant to do, and we  _ all  _ know that we belong. I'm no less important than a Sapphire or a Jasper, even though I'm meant for something totally different. It's perfect.”

 

“But haven't you ever  _ wanted  _ **_anything?_ ** Haven't you ever wanted to do your own thing?” 

 

“...You spent at least part of your life being  _ oppressed _ by someone, didn't you?” 

 

Lyse took a step back. How could the Peridot have figured it out-

 

“The same happened to us. Our  _ creators- _ ” She spat the venom-laced word- “sought to use us as tools of war. They wanted to  _ oppress  _ us and make us  _ slaves.  _ But, with the guidance and leadership of the Great Diamond Authority, we overthrew them, and made them  _ pay  _ for what they  _ did  _ to us.”

 

There was silence, before Alphinaud sighed heavily. 

 

“So, it  _ was  _ just like the true start of the Dragonsong War… but, in place of King Thordan and his knights seeking power for themselves, it was your creators wanting soldiers to be able to sacrifice and create on demand. And the Diamonds have had  _ far  _ too much time to brood and dwell on the wrongs they've suffered… Even if we  _ do  _ manage to get Alisaie back, we will still have the rest of White Diamond's legion to contend with.” 

 

The Peridot looked to Alphinaud. 

 

“Yeah, and there are a  _ lot  _ of us. You don't have a  _ chance  _ of getting her back unless you can lure her out and isolate her. And unless you know what her designation is, you don't have a chance of pulling that off.”

 

“So, how are we meant to find out Alisaie’s new designation? And how are we meant to bring her back to us?” Thancred asked. 

 

“We find the nearest Mine, activate it, and then, I'll take a fragment of her brother’s aether-a drop of blood should suffice-and use that to search the database. Then, I'll issue a call to her, and when she gets here, we catch her. In order to save her, though, we'll need an Echo-wielder.”

 

Krile turned sharply to the captive Crystanima. 

 

“How… what…”

 

“How do we know about the Echo? Because that's the only other way to safely counter eikons! The way we are built makes us immune to tempering, but before us, that was it. It was one of the things the Diamonds learned, and the fact that's really one of the few things the Allagans cared about was part of what made them so  _ angry. _ ”

 

Krile thought, and sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

 

“...What do I need to do?” 

 

Everyone looked at Krile, and the Peridot sneered. 

 

“Really?  _ Really? You  _ have the Echo? The Crystal sure makes weird choices… but that doesn't matter.”

 

Krile folded her arms.

 

“Answer my question!” She insisted. 

 

“Once we've figured out her designation and caught her, you will touch her gem, and, using it as a proxy, pull her soul from the Burning Room and simultaneously force the pseudo-soul out while forcing her original soul back in. Then, la-de-bloody-fucking-da, you have your precious sister back, for all the good it will do you lot!” She snapped, before squirming a bit more. She finally groaned loudly.

 

“Now would you  _ please  _ put me down?! I'm  _ really  _ uncomfortable!” 

 

“...What guarantee do I have that you won't run away?”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Because we Peridots aren't designed for direct combat, I'm alone, and completely surrounded. I'm not  _ stupid,  _ human.” She droned. Thancred hummed in thought for a moment, before dropping his hostage to the ground rather unceremoniously. She yelped on impact, before rubbing her arms. She then stood up, and dusted herself off. 

 

“Well, shall we start the mission?”

 

A universal nod.

 

“Lead the way, Peridot.” Lyse said. The Gem looked back, confused. 

 

“That's not my designation…” She trailed. 

 

“Calling you by a bunch of numbers and letters just doesn't feel right. So, Peridot.” Lyrse insisted. Peridot groaned, and shrugged. 

 

“Whatever. It doesn't matter. Let's get this overwith.” 

 

The small group followed Peridot, Alphinaud silently praying that he wasn’t being lied to.


End file.
